


【陆岑】死生契阔

by Deerpeach



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deerpeach/pseuds/Deerpeach
Kudos: 7





	【陆岑】死生契阔

提示：本文为岑福自述，以第一人称记录他和陆绎的这么多年。  
魔改：但凡觉得和剧情不合理的全是我魔改 勿杠。  
———————  
我叫岑福，是一名锦衣卫校尉。我的上司叫陆绎，锦衣卫指挥使陆廷的公子，大家都叫他陆大人。不过我直接省去了姓，我更愿意叫他大人。

这是我跟着他的第十年。

这十年来我一直在他身旁寸步不离，拼命提升自己，只想做他手中那把最锋利的刀。

他杀人我递刀，他查案我跑腿，他一声令下，我随叫随到。

别人都说我们冷血无情杀人不眨眼，尤其是大人“凶狠暴戾”的名号更是响当当的。但只有我知道无人时他眉眼处总有散不去的愁绪，只有我见过他负手立于朗朗月下的一身孤寂。

自我进锦衣卫那一天起，我就发誓和他一起抛头颅洒热血，对方纵有千军万马也得我先在前面挡着。

但我总是被他一脚踹回来。

而且他永远跑的比我更快。

看着他在前面冲锋陷阵，我总是恨自己为什么不能再强大一点，再强大一点我就可以替他扛下那一道道凌厉的伤。

这次我跟着他来岑港了，不要多想，岑港真不是我家开的，虽然我也不晓得它为何与我同一个姓。

于将军本身对官场之人就多有不满，对锦衣卫更是满脸不待见，大人便在军中受了冷落，我们连饭菜都是凉的。我什么都能忍，但我见不得大人吃这些。

第二次再拜见于将军时，我就又冲动了。

大人把我拉到他旁边，代我向于将军赔礼“在下的人不懂事，我们常年办命案没怎么来过军中难免不懂规矩，还望将军莫要放在心上。”

我看着大人客气的样子就觉得憋屈，大人哪里受过这种待遇。

刚出帐篷大人就踹了我一脚，正巧踹在屁股上。

“回去再收拾你。”

我听见他这么说。

岑港之战打得艰难，与倭寇拖延纠缠许久死伤甚多，大人接到了蓝青玄的信，便与于将军商量着自己打头阵去炸掉对方的船。

这很危险，只是我没有权利拦着他，我也拦不住他。

“你在军中保护好他们，在这边接应我就是。”大人拍了拍我的肩膀，示意我别太担心。

我像往常无数次说过的那样回他：“是，大人。”

可我心里已经有了决断：我要同他一起去。这将是我第一次忤逆他，可能也会是最后一次。

看着大人同谢霄一起出发，我估算了下时间后也一头扎进了水里，腰上缠着密封的雷。

只有他们二人远远不够，船上的倭寇发现了大人踪迹采取行动，我听到谢霄冲大人喊：“船的另一头还没绑，不然的话这点量炸不毁啊。”

大人此时已有疲累，连动作也慢了许多。我赶在他前面奋力游到了船那头，浮上水面将腰上的雷绑了上去。

“岑福！快走！”大人声音里的惊诧和怒意我听的清清楚楚。

可是我不能走，尽管甲板上的倭寇都在这头，尽管再不走可能就真的来不及了，但是我不能。不成功便成仁，我不能让他再冒一次险，要死也得我死。

最后一颗雷绑上去的时候，倭寇的尖刀也捅入了我的左肩，鲜血从伤口处溅出来在水中晕开一大片红。

“岑福！”大人在给我下最后通牒了。

我蹬开船借力向后退，用力向大人的方向游去。

半路一声巨响火光乍现，掀开的巨浪吞没了我，失血过多的我再撑不住，身体如铅坠一般直直往下沉，阖上眼的最后一瞬间，我看见了大人的脸。

“醒了醒了。”

恍然之间我听到有人围在我身边说话，听声音像是个女子。艰难地睁开眼发现原来是医仙，看样子我并没有死。

“医……仙，谢谢…”

“别动，你失血过多睡了三天三夜，刚醒来还要注意。”

房间里看了一圈没见到大人，心里空落落的。我违背了他的命令，他是不是再也不会管我了。

出神的时候听到熟悉的脚步声连忙又睁开眼，果然是大人，他手里端了一个药碗。

“醒了就自己喝，一口也不许剩。”他把药放在床头，冷冷地说。

“是，大人。”

我单手支撑着身子坐起来，端起碗一饮而尽。喝完药以后瞄了一眼大人的神色，小心翼翼地开口，“大人…”

“嗯？”

“我们…打赢了吗？”

“赢了，大获全胜。”

可是大人为什么看上去并没有那么高兴，而且我总觉得有什么不好的事发生。果不其然大人还有下文，“仗打赢了，但是你完了。”

我心虚地不敢去看他，但是一想，他还愿意管我，他没不要我，真好。

我在床上躺了三天，每次大人送完药就走也不多看我，可能还在生我的气吧。恢复自由的那日天朗气清红日高照，我在帐篷外转了几圈，那个小兵来喊我，“校尉大人，陆大人叫您过去。”

该来的还是来了，我估摸了一下大人的怒气值，觉得我还不如不下床，反正挨完打还得再趴几天。

进了帐篷以后我干脆利落直接单膝跪在他面前，什么面子里子我通通不要，只要他别生我的气。“大人，属下来了。”

“滚床上趴着去。”

得，大人连骂都懒得骂我，准备直接开打了。

瞥了一眼黑着脸的大人我赶紧解开外衣叠好放在一边，老老实实在床上平趴好。 

“啪！”

“呃…一。” 屁股上的钝疼告诉我大人应该是直接跟于将军借了军棍来。

“啪！”

“二。”第二下叠上去，我终于知道大人那句“你完了”不是在吓唬我开玩笑，我可能真的要完了。

“啪…！”

“…五”大人还是盯着那一块打，臀腿交界处最不经打的地方。疼死了，真的。

“啪…！”

这五下还是没有换位置，那块肉要么青紫要么破皮。

“啪！”

这种连着的打法我真的承受不来，咬着牙报数“十五…”我好想求他换个地方，然而我没那个胆子。

“啪…”

大人的棍子还是在不停地狠狠落下，我把自己嘴唇咬破了也不敢喊出声。

“啪…！”

疼，太疼了，有三十了吧。我真的快受不住了。

于是我做了此生最大胆也最羞耻的事情，我在大人再一次抬手时拉住了他的衣摆，轻轻拽了拽，说“大人…疼。” 

我看到大人手顿住，那棍子就再也没落下来。

大人扔了棍子缓缓蹲下，手搁在我的脑袋上，他直视着我的眼睛，话说得很慢，像是在极力控制情绪：“以后要再不听我的话乱跑，我宁愿亲手把你腿打断，也不会再让你去冒险。”

求饶这么丢人的事都做了，不如做到底，我蹭了蹭他的掌心，“对不起，让您担心了。”

“裤子脱了，上药。”

“是。”

上药的过程中疼的我眼泪都出来了，也不知道屁股到底打成了什么样，我可是堂堂锦衣卫校尉，怎么能被打哭呢。但是我怎么看见，大人的眼中也有泪光闪过，是我眼花了吗。

死生契阔，与子成说。可若再重来一次，我还是会这样做。为他，千千万万次。


End file.
